


Dying of the Mind

by sorret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on how I feel, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, Vent Character, but can be read as the readers perspective, only if needed though so mainly tw additions, probably at least, traumacore, worm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorret/pseuds/sorret
Summary: This is mainly a vent fic, and was written on the fly. There really is no way to describe this, but if you aren’t into gore and depressive vibes then you may not like this? tw’s are in the tags, please read them <3
Kudos: 3





	Dying of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I’m a tad messed up, but I wrote this in my journal and decided to post it I suppose :)  
> I wouldn’t suggest reading if you aren’t in a good state of mind, but it may not be well written enough to invoke a negative reaction.

My hand reached farther and farther into my skull, penetrating my brain as I try to satiate the ever thriving need to turn my body inside out and rid myself of the dirt and grime. A sack of mental illness is what I am. I need to throw myself away, but maybe I could try selling myself first, people need me more than I do anyways. But to sell something it must be cleaned, purged of all illness and in this case, extra fat and unneeded features. No one will buy me, I am sure, but one can always try. Maybe they will throw my body at their enemies. Blood gurgled in my throat in a mock imitation of a snort, I put myself on the market, but put any money I gain towards charity. 

I bring a bottle of questionable chemicals to my... to the hole which was my face (In my opinion, the hole was more appealing than the dirt I had scrubbed off.) and begin to pour. I had always said I didn’t want to feel pain when I died, and oddly enough there was none now. It was almost a bliss, as my body melts into a small worm. 

Ah, it is nice to be rid of worries. I am but a simple worm, being packaged into a styrofoam container to be sold and killed. It may have taken minutes, or maybe it took months, but eventually I was bought. I would’ve been surprised if I had the capacity to feel. I watch as my small worm body is pierced with a fishing hook, to the horror of what appeared to be some horrified child. 

Before I moved on, I decided to do one last thing. It took a bit of wandering, but I eventually found myself at a beach. I couldn’t tell you where I was, but all I knew in that moment was that there was someone else. I don’t think they were male, but I didn’t care either way. I found myself by the person’s side as they looked out to the calm water in front of them. I took a seat and leaned into their arms, and I don’t know how, but somehow I felt a surge of love. I hadn’t quite felt it before, but I would’ve cried if I had a body (I wouldn’t have, but I would’ve wanted to). Shaking, I buried myself farther into the person’s embrace, and felt content. It was the happiest I had ever been, and I knew this would last. 

We faded away.


End file.
